Power Surge
by RoseWarrior
Summary: The kiss started like all the others...until something new happened...


**My First Fanfiction! Its not great, but I think it is acceptable for a first try. Please Critique! I like knowing what I should improve even better than hearing that I am doing well. If you like it, please tell me why. Thanks guys! -Rose**

Bella paced her room, impatient. Edward had just left for a short hunting trip, and he had said that he wouldn't be back for several days. Though he had only been gone for four hours, Bella already burned with the fierce ache that plagued her when he was absent from her side.

A strange, wild energy seemed to scorch her veins, urging Bella to keep pacing, keeping her from sitting still. Bella knew exactly where this almost savage energy was coming from. It had been pursuing her since Edward kissed her good-bye.

The kiss at first seemed to be no different from all the other kisses, gentle, tender, exquisite as always. Their lips had pressed together softly, an outward expression of the deep love they both shared. Then something had changed. Edward had hesitated, then slowly tilted his head, lovingly pressing Bella's lip slightly apart, running his icy tongue inside Bella's lower lip.

The small, simple motion unleashed a devastating force on both of them. Almost as if they had been struck by lightning, something ancient and wild had seared through both of them, stabbing deep through their cores and exploding outward through their limbs, ravaging both of them with a cruel, sweet pain that blistered through their lips.

Instantly stunned, both of had them jumped back, both shocked by the dangerous force of ancient desire. Even as they gasped for air, staring at each other, it had continued the rage wildly through their veins, screaming for them to return to the other's arms.

Normally, Bella would have used this force to her advantage, gripping Edward tighter to her burning body. But she had every intention of waiting for their wedding night, and so she had fought her desire with all of her strength, very much as Edward used to struggle with his desire for her blood.

Edward, on the other hand, had been losing his battle with desire, and Bella had seen it in his dark eyes. This had caused another stab of energy to sear mercilessly through her, and she had bent over, gasping, gripping the couch behind her until her knuckles were white. She had known why Edward was going under. The other day in the meadow, when Edward had offered to give Bella everything her body yearned for, she had been the one to refuse, not him. But his will was weaker than ever, only his love for Bella had held him back, knowing she wanted to wait.

Forcing her trembling lips to move, Bella had managed to gasp out, "Please…Edward, you need to go." He had nodded shakily, taking an unsteady step back. Shaking his head in a futile attempt to clear it, Edward had turned to the door, barely managing to walk in a straight line.

"Edward…" Bella whispered. He had paused, his hand on the doorknob, and looked back at Bella as she leaned heavily against the couch. She had seen in his eyes that he half hoped for her to call him back to her side, but she remained strong. "I love you." Edward had flashed a grin at her, some of his desire leaking out from under his careful control. " I love you too." He had murmured hoarsely. Then he was gone.

Bella's pacing had not slackened for half an hour. Eventually, the wildfire in her veins had simmered out, but the after effects still had her senses thrumming. She supposed that this might be what being high felt like. She felt like going outside and running as fast as she was able, or maybe standing in the rain and howling like the werewolves. Bella kept pacing for fifteen more minutes, then decided that the electricity in her blood would not be sizzling out any time soon. Until it did, she would have to do something with the savage energy, or she would go crazy. She needed to do something new, unexpected, out of character. Bella's head snapped up as the idea hit her full on.

She bolted down the stairs, the pulsing heat in her body keeping her from

sprawling on the floor. She dashed from window to window in the living room, pulling down the shutters. Once all the windows were secure, she shoved all the furniture in the room to the walls, her newfound energy lending her strength. Dashing back up to her bedroom, Bella grabbed her CD player and a dusty old CD that was shoved in the very back of her drawer. Setting them on the floor, she went to her underwear drawer and pulled out a matching set of lingerie, a gift from Alice that had never been worn. Bella ripped off her tee shirt and jeans, then her old cotton underwear and bra. She slipped on the lacy, scarlet boy short undies, then pulled on the scarlet X-treme push- up bra.

Shivering with the delicious energy, Bella snatched the CD player off the floor and shoved the scratched CD into the player. Running back down the stairs into the living room, she plugged the machine into an outlet and turned the volume all the way up.

Bella loosed a wild laugh as the song Toxic by Britney Spears came on. She had never really liked this song, but it seemed to pulse in time to the energy blazing in her veins. Aware that this was something that she would never normally do, Bella threw herself into the song with a hot fervor. The energy in her body seemed to combine with the normal Bella, creating a new person. Why shouldn't she dance in her underwear? It was her house and her body, she could do whatever she wanted.

As Bella leaped and twisted, it felt like the energy was blistering through her limbs, guiding them to the beat. Bella didn't care if she looked like a complete idiot, she needed an outlet for this crazy energy. Until she was married and Edward was an acceptable outlet, she would dance naked as often as she felt. Bella grinned wildly, a trace of what she would soon become showing in her face.

Stomping, twirling, twisting her hips, Bella wondered if Edward was suffering from the energy as much as she way. The idea brought another wild grin to her lips. Pausing her frenzied movement, Bella looked toward the door, where Edward had left. The new, savage gleam in her eyes faltered, and a look of tenderness softened her face. "Hurry home, Edward."


End file.
